I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back
by onetrueslayer
Summary: My take on what should have happened with Delena in between 3.14 and 3.15. This is intended to be a one shot unless a lot of people express interest in having more chapters.


Elena wanted to take back the words before they even escaped her mouth, but it was too late. Damon professed his love for her once again and she threw it back in his face like it meant nothing to her. In reality it meant everything to her. She needed to hear from Damon that he loved her. She just wasn't sure how to respond yet.

Elena had never been loved like the way Damon loved her. His love was all consuming and it scared her to death. So when he unexpectedly confessed his love for her at the ball she responded in the only way she knew how to. And boy was she stupid to do that. She didn't mean what she said at all. Elena thoughts were all over the place from what had just happened with Esther and a confession of love was the last thing she thought would happen.

Right after Damon left the party Elena grabbed her shaw and keys and headed straight to her car. She knew exactly where Damon would be headed. Elena pressed the number that she had designated for Damon on her speed dial over and over again hoping that he would pick up before he did something reckless. She secretly knew that he wouldn't pick up, but that didn't stop Elena from trying.

As Elena pulled into the parking lot of The Grill she felt like she was going to be sick. What was happening here? Elena parked the car and tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths. She quickly checked her appearance in the mirror, unlocked her seatbelt, and began making her way out of the car and into The Grill.

Panic swept over Elena again as she wondered what she was going to say to Damon to make this better. She didn't have time to think for long because as soon as she walked in there he was sitting at the bar with a shot of whiskey in front of him. Elena could only see the side of his face, but that was more than enough to see how much hurt was written all over it. She took one more deep breath, smoothed her dress, and took a step forward. It felt like her legs weighed a thousand pounds, but Elena needed to do this. Not just for Damon, but for her too.

She was surprised that Damon didn't turn around and look at her because her breathing became very heavy and her heart was beating so fast that she thought I was going to beat right out of her chest. Finally, after what seemed like ten minutes, Elena reached her destination and sat down on the bar stool right next to Damon. She just looked at him and waited desperately for him to return the gesture.

Finally Damon spoke and it came out almost lower than a whisper. "Haven't you done enough damage for the night?" Damon spat out. His words were laced with venom and hit Elena like an 18 wheeler. Elena tried to make her voice as steady as possible, "We need to talk Damon. Can we go somewhere else?" She wasn't sure if her asking that was going to be enough for him to listen to her, but it was all that she could come up with.

Damon threw back his shot and muttered "I don't know what else there is to talk about Elena. I heard you load and clear earlier."

Elena didn't know what made her do this but she reached over and grabbed Damon's hand. "Damon, please!" she begged. Elena felt the liquid forming at the bottom of her eyes and and she knew her voice was shaky but she didn't care. "You know I didn't mean that. Just come with me and hear me out. I know I don't deserve it, but I need you to listen to me."

With those words the layer of ice that Damon had around him started to melt away. Damon remembered the countless times that Elena had forgiven him when he did not deserve it. He finally looked up at her and he could see the hurt written all over Elena's expression. Damon couldn't stand to cause her anymore pain despite how hurt he was at the current moment. He cleared his throat and all that managed to come out was a flat "Fine."

That was all Elena needed. She stood up and grabbed his hand once again and led Damon to her car. They were silent the whole car ride and the whole way up to Elena's room. She changed into her pjs and began making her way out of the bathroom.

Damon was standing in the middle of the room. Elena knew that she needed to say what she wanted to now. She took a deep breath and looked into Damon's beautiful blue eyes. They weren't cold like they were earlier and that made everything Elena needed to say so much easier. "Damon I know I really hurt you tonight. I am so, so sorry for that. I didn't mean what I said. I know you love me and sometimes that scares me. Because the way you love me is like nothing I have felt before. I'm 18 years old and sometimes it's just so much. I don't know how to respond and what I do end up saying is something totally different than what I am feeling." Damon finally locked eyes with her. She reached up and grabbed his face with one hand and grabbed one of his hands with another. "It's not a problem that you love me. I love that you care so much about me. I love how you would do anything to protect me. And I love how you make me feel." Elena took a step closer and she could feel Damons cool breath against her face. "And Damon I haven't been completely honest with you and I think it's time you know the truth." Elena moved her hand that was holding Damons at placed it on the other side of his face."Damon I love you. I love you so much. And I haven't told you because it scares me. And it doesn't scare me because it's you or because it may make me look like I'm Katherine. It scares me because I have never felt like this before. Damon you are the one I want to be with."

Shock swept over Damon's face as these words left Elena's lips. Elena took another step forward and their faces were centimeters apart. One of her hands found their way to the back of his neck while the other took up residency in his raven hair. She brought her lips to his and kissed him with everything that she had. His lips responded and then after a few moments she felt a laugh escape his mouth.

"What's so funny Damon? I just told you that I loved you and now you are laughing at me!" Elena quipped.

"You just couldn't resist my charm huh." Damon chuckled once more and then grabbed Elena's face. In a serious tone Damon replied again, "I'm laughing because I am so happy. Do you know how long I have waited to here those words from you? And part of me thinks I'm dreaming or you are just saying that to make me feel better, but I know you would never say that unless you meant it." He stepped forward, wrapped her in his arms, and held her to his chest. "I love you too, Elena." Damon said while kissing her forehead.

After minutes of comfortable silence passed Elena spoke up. "Can you stay with me tonight and just hold me?" Elena already knew that he would agree, but she asked him anyway.

"Is that even negotiable?" He knew her to well.

They made their way over to Elena's bed and laid down. Damon lifted his arm up so that Elena could be wrapped around it. She nuzzled her head into his chest and they both drifted off to sleep.

Elena woke up wondering if this had all been a dream. She rolled over and a huge grin spread across her face as she saw the beautiful man laying in bed next to her. He was still asleep and she was grateful for that because she was able to stare at him in adoration without him noticing. Slowing his eyelids lifted and her beautiful brown eyes met his breathtaking blue ones. The intensity of his stare took her breath away. He took her breath away.

Damon broke the silence, "God you look so beautiful in the morning." He then leaned closer to her, pulled her body against his, and left a delicate kiss on her perfect lips.


End file.
